


Bound for Ruin

by hexedHellSeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Medical, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not discontinued - Still working on it!!, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenous Tentacle Beasts, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedHellSeer/pseuds/hexedHellSeer
Summary: Two boys learn of a rumour that aliens kidnap those who wander too far into the forest. But surely it's just a myth. Right? Aliens don't exist, after all!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	1. The Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in development! I don't quite have a schedule for updating yet, but I'm trying to get as much work done as possible for you all!  
> Tags will be added as I add new chapters, please check them each time the work is updated, as new warnings and subjects that make this a huuuuge "Dead Dove, do not eat" kinda thing will be added!

Chase flagged down Micah at their table in the cafeteria, waving frantically until the shorter boy noticed him. He’d been waiting all day to tell Micah - who was in the year below him (and as a result couldn’t see Chase until lunchtime) - about the new rumour that had spread through the class. And now was the perfect time! He kicked his legs under the table and took a bite of his sandwich to satisfy himself while he waited for Micah to push through the crowd of students gathered in the lunch hall. The year four boy wiggled in between Chase and Poppy, and started poking at the school dinner on the bright red, plastic dish.

“Micah! Micah, Micah, Micah!” Chase yelled out, still in the middle of eating a far-too-large mouthful of ham and bread, spitting crumbs and saliva all over his lunchbox. Micah looked up at the older boy with a cheeky grin. The eight year old loved hearing Chase’s new stories and gossip - he loved listening to Chase’s new stories. He’d find himself turning his full attention to the nine-and-a-half year old while he rambled aimlessly; lost track of the main point of the story; went over superfluous details in _great_ detail; forgot vital pieces of the story; rounded it all off with a dismissive; “so, yeah!” at the end, and finally got frustrated when his friends stared incredulously at him, with no idea what he meant until Poppy was forced to translate the boy’s excited gibberish into English.

Micah didn’t even need to let Chase know that he could speak. He was already throwing the group into the great new rumour that had swept the year five class away with fear and giddy excitement. Everybody watched him keenly, trying to stay with the story and follow it as closely as possible, but it was hopeless.

“...So, yeah, that’s basically it!” Chase exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table and getting a warning off of the lunch lady for being too rowdy. Micah and Keely, the two members of the group from year four, looked at Chase like he was an alien. Poppy grinned.

“Basically,” she started, in a matter-of-fact tone, resting her chin upon her hand. “There’s a legend that if you go too far into the forest, then you get taken away by aliens--” She was abruptly cut off by Chase, who was practically frothing at the mouth to finish off his story.

“-- A-And they put stuff up your butt!” Six pairs of eyes stared at the interrupting voice in sheer disbelief for a moment, until the voices of the six chimed in all at once,

“Ewww!!” - with their own additions of “That’s so gross!”, and other things to that effect, all trailing off with giggles at the end. Chase quietened them down with a loud,

“Buuuut! Aliens aren’t real! So, it’s all fake, I bet!”

The conversation naturally shifted from the matter of aliens to the shows they watch on TV, the video games they play and what they’re going to do after school. Micah didn’t speak too much. He was stuck, pondering whether aliens could truly be real. Near the end of lunch, Chase picked up on Micah’s uncharacteristic quietness. He leant into the boy’s personal bubble and whispered to him,

“Hey, Micah? You okay?” Micah, deep in thought, yelped and kicked the table in surprise, earning himself a warning from the same lunch lady.

“Uh-huh! Yeah! I’m good!! I was just-- Um… I was thinking, do you think… Do you think aliens are actually real?” Chase looked at Micah, bewildered. Then he whisper-shouted,

“Well, ‘course I don’t! That’s stupid! There’s no such thing as aliens, Micah!” Micah whimpered as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment.

“Wait…” Chase grinned and began to giggle. The rest of the group had quietened down and dropped their own conversations by now, just to listen in to Chase and Micah’s.

“Micah, you don’t think… Aliens are real, do you?” Micah hung his head in shame.

“I- I mean… Yeah! They could be! I dunno. I think they are…”

“Hmm… Well, we can prove if they are or aren’t!” Chase announced proudly, then whispered into the younger boy’s ear:

“We can prove it, okay? We can go out into the woods and prove it!” Micah nodded nervously to Chase’s suggestion.

A few more minutes passed, and the bell rang. The classes lined up separately to go out onto the playground. Chase and his group wandered around together, playing games and continuing their conversations. Near the end of the lunch break, Chase gathered his friends and said to them - after much discussion with Micah:

“Guys, Micah and I are gonna prove that aliens don’t exist! We’re gonna go out into the woods and camp out and prove to everybody that they don’t, once and for all!” Chase looked down on the awestruck faces of his friends with a proud grin, and waited until the excited chatter died down before speaking again.

“Uh-huh! We’ll record everything, too, with my mum’s camera! She’s a photographer, so her camera’ll be proper good at catching any aliens if they _do_ exist! We’re gonna go out on Saturday night, so we’ll have loads of time to prepare for it before we go!”

It took some convincing for the other group members to get on board with the boys’ plan, but eventually they had it all set out - they’d bring in the video for ‘show and tell’ on the Monday after they got the footage, too!

***

After school, Chase and Micah walked home together as they always did. They lived across the road from one another, and only had to part ways when they crossed the road to go into their respective homes.

Once home, both boys begged their parents to let them go out together the next day, so they could go out camping and catch some live footage of aliens! Chase’s mother went across to Micah’s home and discussed the matter with the younger boy’s mother. Once both parents had given it the ‘OK’ they allowed the boys to go out camping the next day, both with the warning not to go too far into the woods. They carefully regarded the missing person’s cases from a few years prior, but eventually came to the conclusion that there wouldn’t be much harm in letting them camp out for one night if they took precautions. Chase’s mother would sew a GPS tracker into the material of his underwear, so if they strayed from where they were meant to be, she’d know immediately.

After dinner on Saturday evening, Micah’s father took the boys out to the woods and pitched their tent in a vacant campsite. They set out their sleeping bags, tablets and snacks in the tent, then placed the camera outside and let it begin filming.

  
  


***

A few hours into their campout, Chase checked his wristwatch. He was beginning to grow tired, and it had only just turned 11PM. He looked over to Micah, only to see the younger boy half asleep, lying on top of his sleeping bag. He nudged his companion,

“Hey, Micah… You have to stay uppp! We’re not gonna get to see if there’s any aliens if you fall asleep now!” Chase whined, shaking Micah while he sat up in a daze. Micah whimpered to himself and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, but… But the camera’s on and… We’ll see it all tomorrow if it keeps rolling!” Another whine came from Chase’s throat, but he nodded in resignation.

“I guess… Then we should sleep, right..?” Micah nodded, and started taking his clothes off to switch into his pyjamas. Chase followed suit, and messaged his mother on his tablet.

Chase on Saturday at 23:14:

_Gn mum i love you xx :)_

Micah sent a similar message to his own mother, then shut his tablet off in unison with Chase before climbing into his sleeping bag. Chase sat up and switched off the flashlight in their tent, plunging them into a peaceful darkness surrounded by the gentle breeze and chorus of crickets and toads.

“Goodnight, Micah!”  
“Night, Chase.”

Three hours had passed since the boys had fallen asleep with one another, without any sign of extraterrestrial life to be seen _anywhere_. The occasional badger would skitter across to nibble at the bait the boys had set out to trap their alien, but would immediately be scared away by the rustling in the tent when the boys’ sleep was disturbed. However, at the 2:45AM mark, the woods suddenly darkened with a looming presence. The sounds of the wildlife seemed to be drowned out under a strange, vibrating ambience that stirred Chase from his sleep.

In a hurry to leave the tent and catch whatever was outside, Chase kicked his legs out of his sleeping bag and kicked Micah in the process, who woke up in a drowsy state.

“Micah! There’s something outside! I think it’s the aliens! Come on, hurry up! We have to go see!” Micah let out a groan at Chase’s demand, but sat up and got himself ready to leave the tent. They pulled their sneakers on and hurried to unzip the tent before climbing out into the open.

“O-Okay, so-- There’s nothing actually here right now, but- But you should go that way,” Chase pointed in the opposite direction to the camera’s lens, “and I’ll go this way!” and then to the direction in which the camera was pointing. Micah nodded and took off running.

Chase found nothing in his search for an alien: peering behind trees, looking up in the sky or shining his torch far ahead of him. He sat down on a rock, defeated, out of breath, already giving up on his hopes of catching an alien.

A sudden flash of light illuminated Chase’s spot in the woods, stunning and temporarily blinding him. He’d expected a crack of thunder to follow, but nothing came of it. Just a singular beam of white light. The boy toppled over trying to stand up, too dazed by the light to see where he was going. He braced himself against a tree, hugging it for security. His face was wet with tears, and he couldn’t understand why. He fell down again, thwarted by dizziness. The dark woods spiralled out into a dark, hazy blur of trees and dirt paths. Chase blacked out and collapsed onto the floor.

Micah’s search in the heart of the woods had been fruitless, too. He sighed and kicked a pebble along the path while he made his walk of shame back to the tent. He called out for Chase, telling him that he couldn’t find anything - but earned no answer. He wandered past the tent until he came across the unconscious form of his friend, throwing himself to the ground and shaking him with excessive force in an attempt to wake him.

A startling flash struck Micah, accompanied by a staggering amount of force against his entire body like he had been struck by a stunbolt gun. The boy fell limp and collapsed atop his older friend, dazed and confused until he fell unconscious moments later.


	2. Telepathy and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Micah awake to find themselves in a strange, unknown place.

Chase awoke to lying on his front on a cold, metallic surface. His body was heavy as lead and - despite not being restrained in any fashion - he could hardly bring himself to raise his head. He didn’t even want to consider the possible struggle of sitting or standing any time in the foreseeable future. He lifted his head and let his eyes open, but a wave of exhaustion knocked him back down the moment he was able to see again. He closed his eyes again, and rested on the tabletop in a subdued, peaceful manner. Within moments, he had settled himself and was in the grasp of a feathery, warm slumber.

However, the gentle embrace of sleep was torn from his reach when a sharp headache pierced through his skull. Accompanied by a voice. It wasn’t near, but it wasn’t distant. It didn’t echo. It was present within his head, similar to wearing earphones but not quite. The thrums of the unknown voice within his head reduced Chase to tears in moments, leaving him trembling and whimpering on the bed, inwardly begging for it to cease. The voice began as a low rumble, then spoke.

“Please, remain calm. There is no reason to struggle. You will not be harmed. You will be kept safe.”

The pain quickly subsided when the speaking stopped. Chase had discovered a newfound anger within him. One that hadn’t been present until he was made aware of his surroundings. He was in a stark white room filled with blinding lights and futuristic technology. And Micah was nowhere to be seen. He gritted his teeth and snarled as he spoke, sputtering out frothy saliva from his dried up mouth in absolute fury.

“Where’s Micah!?”

The voice returned. And another headache shot from one side of his head to the other, again and again like a sick game of Pong right until the voice ceased.

“He is safe. He will not be harmed, and neither will you. You will be safe.” Chase took a moment to recover from the pain surging through his head, but soon spoke again.

“That’s-- That’s not what I asked! I said, where’s Micah! I want to know where he is!” Chase struggled to hold back his tears when the third headache went through him in shockwaves of near-blinding pain. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, taking slow, deep breaths to distract from and soothe the pain.

“He is not here. He is in…” The voice stopped for a moment, but the pain continued, as though the speaker had paused to think of what to say next. “Another location. You will be together again soon.”

This time, Chase was given a reprieve from the pain, but only until he decided he still had more to ask and more he wanted to be answered.

“Can I see him?”

“You cannot see him yet. You will be together again soon.” Chase only gave a childish huff in response. The silence that he’d waited in earlier had returned. It was calming. Welcoming. The pull of sleep was coming for him yet again. Chase blinked away the rheum that had gathered in his eyes, then shut them again.

Peace and slumber were both torn from Chase once more as he felt the pressure of some sort of… _ Appendage _ upon his hip. Then around his butt. He began to wriggle, awfully ticklish around all the areas he was being prodded at. The pain of the same headache rang through his head, and ceased his movements altogether.

“Please, relax. This will be easier if you relax.” Once the headache dropped off, a new feeling of pain registered in Chase’s body. He let out a yelp and began to wriggle again. His butt was being stabbed with something! He began to squeal like a stuck pig, kicking his little feet on the metal table. No voice came to reprimand him this time, but a disturbing aura - as though he was being watched - began to loom over him. He became still once again. He whispered, terror evident in his shaking voice,

“What was that..?” He braced for the next headache, and groaned while the voice spoke to him.

“An injection of DNA that will mutate you in order to repurpose your body for breeding.” Chase thought for a moment. He actually kind of liked the sound of that!

“Wha-- So, like- Will I be a superhuman? Like- Like one of the Ninja Turtles!?” The boy gasped in thrill and delight, the sound of his quiet laughter broken apart by the stutter caused by another occurrence of the voice.

“No. You will soon form an egg sack in order to bear the children of our species. This will not harm you in any way.” The smile dropped from the boy’s face in an instant.

“N-No-- No way.. Um... You’re not… You’re not an- An alien, a-are you?” Chase’s voice grew scared and quiet very quickly, his body beginning to tremble again.

“You’re not… Not gonna put things up my butt, right!? Please don’t put things up my butt! It’d really,  _ really _ hurt!”

A dark chuckle resounded within the boy’s head. It made his mind go blank for a moment, filled with television static and fizzing with the rumbly voice.

“If you consider ‘alien’ to be… Any and all species that you aren’t familiar with… Yes. I am an alien. And yes, your anus will be used for breeding purposes, so it is necessary that we use it frequently.” Chase whined,

“Nnooo… Can’t I just go home? I don’t want to stay heeere!”

“I am… Sorry. You will not be able to return home. However you are with your friend. You will not be parted from him.”

Chase could feel new tears welling in his eyes. He began to weep. The dark form shifted and the appendage stroked his back.

“Please do not cry. You are in no danger. You will not be harmed.”

“I don’t-- I don’t care! I wanna go home! I don’t wanna stay here! I wanna see my mummy and daddy! Let me go, please! I’ll do anything!”

“I understand that you are upset. But you cannot return home. You and your friend will both be used for breeding purposes until you reach the end of your lives.” The boy began to wail. The beast recoiled at the terrible noise, and rested its placating limb upon Chase’s temple to soothe the boy with calming oscillations. It was a relatively pleasant sensation as opposed to the telepathic speaker which gave him a vile headache each time it spoke. It took mere moments for the boy’s tears to dry, and less than a minute for him to fall into the soft embrace of sleep.

***

Someplace else in an unusual ship, Micah came to from a sleep he couldn’t remember falling into, and dreams he didn’t remember having. He was much less inclined to fall asleep again than Chase had been. He was wide awake, and fighting against the hypnotic state of serenity he’d been put into. He sat up straight, shivering as his bottom made contact with the cold metal table he had been lying on. His eyes strained to look upon the bright whites of the room. Before he had the time to take in his surroundings, Micah was stunned by a sudden headache that flashed red behind his eyes. He fell to the floor, whining and crying while an unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

“You must not struggle. Please return to the table. You will not be harmed.” Micah shook his head, still crying from the headache that had long since subsided. He was lifted into the fleshy form of a great, dark beast. It was soft and plush, like a teddy bear with a satin exterior. He fell into its gentle hold, and allowed himself to be placed back on the table. What Micah perceived to be an arm stroked his head, soothing the headache that came almost immediately before it spoke to him.

“You will not be harmed. Please relax. Everything will be explained to you shortly.” Micah was subject to an unusual prodding, like the beast was examining him. He squealed when he felt an unanticipated poke - similar to the feeling of receiving a flu shot - to his left butt cheek. He wriggled and squirmed on the table, but kept quiet aside from a few whimpers.

After a rather long period of silence, Micah had presumed that whatever had been with him had left. So he sat up again. And was caught in the “arms” of the beast in moments. He was cradled like a baby and placed back on the table. When the voice returned, Micah visibly cringed. Tears of pain and confusion sprung to his eyes again.

“Shall I explain your situation to you?” Micah nodded slowly while he cooed and whined long past the point in which the pain would have completely gone away. A deep rumble of a laugh chirped in the boy’s head, bringing a short, thrumming pain to him for just a moment. Then another headache. Constant, dull and muted, like the gurgly chatter of a hospital waiting room late at night. Everything, even the room holding him, seemed insignificant compared to the voice of the beast.

“You are here to become a breeder for our harem. Your body will be repurposed in order to fulfill this expectation. You will not be returning home. You will be accompanied by your friend…” A short pause as the alien conjured the other boy’s name to the front of its mind. “Chase. Neither of you will be harmed.”

“Wha-- B-...Breeding..? Like… Like animals..?” Micah looked up and around for any face to stare at in childish disbelief. The alien gave a soft hum that resonated within the boy’s skull, causing his head to fall forward and his eyes to shut again. The same long, plush appendage stroked the back of his head, soothing it and dulling the headache that always seemed to accompany the voice.

“You are an animal. You are only fulfilling your purpose.” The boy whimpered.

“No… I’m not an animal… I’m a person…”

“Humans exist within the same terrestrial kingdom as… Cats, dogs, fish, birds, insects and… Bears.” The voice faltered, as though fearful. Micah couldn’t help but find that kind of funny. Some big monster-alien that had just kidnapped him was scared of  _ bears _ . He sniggered. A strange warmth washed over Micah’s body. Like the sight of someone’s smile, even though he hadn’t yet seen any trace of one.

The appendage returned to stroke his head and soothe him. It was gentle and warm. It almost made him feel like a pet cat or something. If it kept up, he thought he’d probably start purring like one, too. Though he didn’t notice it at the time, Micah was being pulled from consciousness into a new slumber. It was more inviting than the first time he’d passed out, like the feeling of peacefully falling asleep in your own bed after a long trip away from home.

***

When the boys awoke again, they weren’t alone. This time, they were together. Laid beside one another against the cool wall of a dimly lit room. They could just about make out the features of each other’s faces. When Chase awoke, he excitedly nudged Micah and pounced on him the moment he saw life fill his baby blue eyes. He squeezed the younger boy with all his might and giggled in pure delight when Micah returned the embrace.

“Micah! I was scared they took you away! Where were you!?” Chase pulled away just so he could shout at Micah as though he was miles away.

“I- I don’t know! I was in… A room..? It was really bright and looked like a sci-fi movie! And there was… I dunno, it was… _ Something _ … Every time it spoke it gave me a really bad headache, then it poked me in- In the bum… A-And it said something about… Breeding. It was really weird-…” Micah’s face was red. He didn’t really know why, but he felt embarrassed. Chase nodded in understanding, butting in before Micah could finish his sentence.

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just like that! Um-- They said that they’re aliens!”

“Wh-... Really..? I thought... I thought you said aliens don’t exist..?” And then it was Chase’s turn to go beet-red. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed with uncertainty.

“Oh, uh- Yeah, I guess- I guess they do..?” Chase’s response made Micah smile.

“I’m just happy you’re safe! And I’m safe!” The older boy continued, ruffling Micah’s hair in a big-brotherly way for good measure.

They felt safe again with one another. There was no more looming presence, no headache-inducing voice and no fear of being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I have six chapters done already. I plan on updating this work daily until I run out of new material to publish!


	3. Not Alone, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Micah are visited by their captors.

The room was suddenly cast in a white light through a small opening in the sliding door. The boys clung to each other, both shaking in an intense fear that neither would admit to. They tucked their heads away in the security of the crook of each other’s neck, failing to notice what had slithered into the room while the door was opened. Once it had entered, the door closed and the dim, grey light returned to the room.

Chase was untangled from Micah in an instant and pulled to the corner of the room, screaming even when he was stationary. Micah was dragged to the opposite corner so that they were as far away from each other as possible. Micah made a quick attempt at crawling back to Chase, but was gripped by his legs by two vine-like tentacles and pulled back to his original place. The wet, oozing appendages snaked up the backs of his legs and spread his ass cheeks so his tight hole was exposed. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid meeting his friend's frightened gaze while he whined and squealed.

A third tentacle, warm and slimy with an aphrodisiac fluid that dripped down his legs and seeped into Micah's skin with an all-too pleasant tingling sensation. It thrust itself into the boy's asshole all at once, stunning him into absolute silence until it began moving. He was moaning whorishly in seconds, drooling and crying as the appendage launched itself against his prostate again and again. 

Chase let out a scream of terror, but before he could cry out Micah's name, a similar tentacle dove into his open mouth. The oozing substance relaxed the muscles within his throat and made it so that it could traverse deeper without the boy gagging. He bit down on the dark teal mass, but found another two tentacles wedged above and below the first one, prying his teeth away with an excessive amount of force. As Micah had done, Chase fought to crawl towards his friend, but found himself being tugged back by his head with a flat, wide, dripping tentacle over his eyes. Tendrils wrapped around his thin wrists and ankles to hold him in place, and the largest tentacle to invade remained wrapped around his head to blind him from seeing Micah's helpless form. 

Chase's ass was quickly stuffed by a tentacle similar to the one inside of Micah. Tears sprung to his eyes and he promptly began crying. There was even more reason to cry when the discomfort stopped: it had suddenly begun to feel absolutely _ incredible _ . Each time the phallic tentacle slammed into him, it struck some perfect place within him that made sparks fly behind his eyes.

Micah could feel it too. Every time it shifted and writhed inside of him he let out a moan. The sweetened sounds of both boys’ lusty moans filled the room and echoed throughout it. The noise brought elation to the beasts that ravaged them, and they squirmed in twisted delight whilst burying themselves deeper into the boys’ bodies.

The boys had been stretched and contorted into fantastical positions so that the aliens could delve deeper inside of their bodies. Each new position left them more and more exhausted, not to mention more and more willing - even desperate - to be fucked. The tentacles over Chase’s eyes and in his mouth had been removed, and he’d been pushed into the center of the room along with Micah. Their hands were pushed together, like some sort of sick matchmaking game. They held each other’s hands as they were fucked, bumping their foreheads and button noses from time to time when the beasts used excessive force to ram their tentacles into them.

It wasn’t long before they were finally stretched out enough and prepared to be bred. Both at the same time, the tentacles in both Micah and Chase opened up into hollow, tube-like forms. There was a slight rumble from the appendages, then they traversed deeper into the boys’ bodies. They slipped into the newly formed “wombs” to begin filling them.

Three by three, dozens of pale, greeny-yellow eggs were pumped into Chase and Micah’s small bodies. Both of the boys began to shriek and cry out as their overly sensitive new organs were filled and distended by more and more of the beasts’ eggs. They squeezed each other’s hands tighter, crying and locking eyes with one another in a most pathetic shared gaze. They both groaned when a headache met the both of them, and squeezed their hands even tighter together.

“Are either of you in pain or any discomfort?” Both shook their heads, and Chase added a strained,

“N-No!~” that trailed off into a long cry of pleasure. When the voice’s influence ceased, their heads dropped back down onto their arms, giggling lustily at one another.

Eventually, fifty or so, uniformly marble sized eggs had filled either boy. Over the course of a month, the eggs would swell to the approximate size of tennis balls. After they’d reached full size, the eggs release a hormone into the body that triggers labour. The hatchlings would be collected moments after birth and sold for an immense amount.

When the aliens concluded that the boys were more than sufficiently filled with their spawn, the tentacles retracted and the beasts left.

The boys were left alone again, but they didn’t get up this time. They stayed lying down in the center of the room right upon the cushiony floor, bathing in the afterglow that the aphrodisiacs left behind. Chase crawled over to Micah and curled up beside him like a housecat. Neither boy could think properly at this point in time. Their minds were hardly fogged up with lust anymore. Just empty. Void of any worry or unrest, only left with the peaceful, easy satisfaction that remained after being bred. The one and only desire they could recognise within themselves was the sweet desire to be cuddled by one another. And they could fulfill it with ease. Micah climbed over Chase and hugged him. Any other time, it had felt awkward to hug each other. But now it felt… Natural. Like it was meant to be. Like it was the only thing they were  _ meant _ to be doing. The serenity they both felt was truly marvellous. Before long, they fell asleep together, Micah half-on-top of Chase and Chase comfortably sprawled out beneath Micah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest chapter so far, I'm hoping to get them a fair bit longer for future updates though!  
> I hope that you've enjoyed so far. I've been watching this climb from zero to over a thousand hits in just two days... It means an incredible amount to me. Thank you all so much.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys awake after a long night and greet their new surroundings.

When Chase awoke, he untangled himself from Micah and read the digital clock upon the wall. “ _06:57AM GMT_ ” and “ _(London, England, Planet Earth)_ ” written beneath it. He lied back down. It was a Sunday. He’d have about an hour of sleep until mum started making breakfast.

But then his train of thought paused. Actually, it may as well have derailed completely and been launched off a cliff edge, only to crash and burn at the bottom of a ditch. The cogs in his head stopped turning all at once. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt-upright as though he’d been stung by a bee. He shook Micah awake, who had been conscious when they’d been taken here and knew (partially) where they were.

“Micah! We-- What happened!? Do you- Do you know where we are!?” Micah groaned and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was far too early for Chase’s loud voice. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow, and gave a slight nod.

“Uh-huh… After we went to sleep together… I woke up and the aliens were taking us here… I fell asleep right after we were put in bed, though…” Chase stared at his younger friend, lost for words for a rare moment.

“A-And you’re just-- Okay with this!? We were abducted, Micah! By aliens!”

“I know… But when I woke up they put more of the eggs in me… And it felt really good and I don’t want to move around anymore…” The smaller boy curled up on the bed and snuggled with an extra cushion. His stomach was ever so slightly distended and warped by double the amount of eggs he’d been carrying the night before. On top of that, he was also still intoxicated by the aphrodisiac secreted by the tentacles - it left him feeling sleepy, warm and completely languid. It was by no means an uncomfortable feeling, but Chase was clearly distressed with how Micah was acting.

In an obvious panic, Chase pulled Micah from the bed they were in and leapt to the floor with him. They both felt slightly offset by the new weight added to their stomachs, and they fell back together onto the bed again. Chase forced himself up again with Micah in tow and stumbled with him to the door. When he pushed on it, it refused to open. There were no handles to pull on, and no button that would open it. He let go of Micah’s hand and slammed at the door to try and get it to open. In the process, Micah toppled back onto the floor and was made to look around at his surroundings.

The room was like… A combination of their two bedrooms at home. The bed had been set in the center of the room like in Chase’s, with a bookshelf in the right corner opposite it like in his own. A wardrobe with classic slat doors stood directly opposite to the bed and was (from what Micah could see) completely empty for now with the exception of two long bars to presumably hang clothes on. In the left corner, a toy chest like Chase’s sat proudly. The lid to the chest was pushed open slightly by the overstuffed, plush leg of a toy seal. All of the furniture was cast in a futuristic colour scheme of white and chrome with an occasional sky blue tinge. He turned his head to view the bed in its entirety.

It looked more like a futuristic sleep pod than an actual bed. It had a rounded, egg-like shape with lots and lots of rounded-off pillows and cushions. There had been no covers over them when they had slept last night. Rather, the blankets were laid neatly at the foot of the bed in case they were needed, along with a few extra pillows. Naturally, their captors weren’t completely familiar with human customs and didn’t quite know whether or not to force blankets onto them if they didn’t like it. Either side of the bed sat a small end table. The tops were glass and had a small aloe vera plant growing in the bases of them. Atop them were touch-sensitive lamps. When Micah leant across and touched the lamp on the right table, it changed from a soft white glow to a deep red. He touched it again and it turned green. It cycled through four more colours before it switched off and returned to white when Micah touched it the final time. He giggled quietly to himself and sat back in his place on the floor.

Chase, only now having given up, slumped against the cool metal of the door and looked at Micah. The younger boy was smiling.

“What?” He asked in a sulky huff for not being able to leave.

“It’s just like our rooms, but put together!” Micah replied with a cheerful grin. Chase looked around, a thunderous and impatient look upon his face. He looked more disturbed than anything when he looked at Micah again.

“That’s not cute, it’s just creepy! When are they going to let us out anyway!? I want to go home! You’re acting weird!” Chase stomped his feet and hit his fists against the floor. Micah whined. He hated seeing Chase upset - especially when he felt like it was  _ his  _ fault.

Micah stood up slowly, using the surrounding furniture to brace himself, and waddled over to the toy chest. His mood had been slightly soured by Chase’s temper, and wanted to explore the room more to take his mind off of it. He opened it up. Toys of all types filled the chest: ones he’d played with at home or in Chase’s house, some he’d seen floating around in his sister’s room or in the loft, and some he’d never seen at all. The range was something to behold, too: Little cars, clockwork toys, stuffed animals and dinosaur figurines. The toys brought a full range of colour into the room, and made Micah feel as though he was peering into a portal to home. The full effects of the beasts’ influence had prevented him from feeling any type of homesickness for now, and all he felt when he started pulling out the toys was pure delight.

Chase was still leaning against the door, his knees hugged to his body and head tucked away in the dark space the position created. He hugged himself tighter, feeling a tight lump grow in his throat. He sniffled and pulled back a sheet of tears, refusing to let them fall. All the heaving and sniffling had caught Micah’s attention, and he grabbed a rabbit teddy before stumbling over to his friend.

“Chase… Are you okay..?” He asked and held his arm lightly. Chase looked up and sniffed again. Then shook his head. Micah held up the plush for him to hug, but Chase launched it from Micah’s hand and opted to hug him instead. He squeezed him until the smaller boy could no longer breathe in his embrace. Micah tried to tap out by hitting Chase’s shoulder, but Chase didn’t relent.

By the time Micah could breathe again, Chase had been reduced to tears. Loud, pained sobs that echoed through the room and left a palpable sense of distress in the air. He cried for his mother, his father, his other friends and his two dogs, all whilst wailing into Micah’s ear as he cried on his shoulder. The younger boy just soothed him by rubbing his back while he squeezed in a few words of encouragement when he could. Telling him that they’d be okay, and that they’d be able to go home soon - he was sure of it.

After around fifteen minutes of Chase’s crying, the effects of the aphrodisiacs had worn off on Micah, and he was crying too. They clung to one another, sobbing and moaning until the catharsis had completely run its course and they had run out of tears to cry. The sense of relief they felt after sharing each other’s tears and worries was monumental. They could have fallen asleep again right then and there: entangled in each other’s arms and in a state of pure bliss after all the crying.

But then both boys tumbled out of the door when it slid open, their backs hitting the even colder floor beyond their room. They looked up in a daze to see two much older men before them. Their eyes went into focus as they were picked up by the men. A sudden realisation had hit them simultaneously.

The two men were their fathers.

Chase had been lifted into the arms of Micah’s father, and Micah into those of Chase’s father. They began to scream and reach over for their own father, kicking their legs while they tried to escape the grasp of the other boy’s dad. But they recoiled and went all but still when a familiar headache broke into them like the raw light of dawn.

“Please be still…” The baritone voice Chase was familiar with filled his head while the humoured voice Micah had known uttered the same into his mind. They cringed at the pain the voice left for a moment afterwards, but returned to fighting to reach across to their own fathers, both begging for the men to pay attention to them and hold them and take them home. The men parted so that the boys could no longer reach each other.

“We are not your fathers. Please, be still. It was only necessary to assume these forms as our true appearance is unfathomable to the human mind. It could be… Dangerous, to have you see us.” The voice that Micah knew spoke for the second time.

As soon as the news was broken, new tears were already beginning to well up behind the boys’ eyes. Chase was the first to begin crying. He hid his face in the material of Micah’s “father’s” clothing and clung to it while he cried, unable to stop himself when the tears began to flow this time. Micah followed not long after Chase, crying out in complete distress while they were carried further and further away from their room. The beasts placed a placating hand upon the head of the boy they were carrying, soothing them and leaving them both in a subdued state.

It didn’t take much for the aliens to pry the boys from them - their holds had become loose and disinterested since they’d stopped crying. The new room they’d been taken to looked to be a living room of sorts, and the boys had been perched next to each other on a large sofa. Like every other piece of furniture they had come across so far, the sofa looked like part of a SciFi movie set. The frame was chrome and the cushions were stark white with grey outlines. Everything looked so sleek and polished, it was hard to believe that they were actually there and not in some kind of make-believe future-world dream. The beasts took their exit, warping into their raw forms when they were no longer in the boys’ eyeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a roller coaster of emotions? A little late in updating this, but only because I've been working hard on other parts of this work!


	5. Cassiel and Cypress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Micah learn that they aren't quite alone in this strange place.

Footsteps began to patter through the hallway towards the living room, and Chase shuffled closer to Micah for protection. Micah took the older boy’s hand and squeezed it almost as tightly as they had both just squeezed their eyes shut. They were beginning to shake with fear now. The sound grew louder. Two pairs of bare feet. Despite the clear attempts to resound together, they came in tandem: the lighter pair were delayed, always falling just a moment after the heavier pair.

At last, the footsteps ceased right in front of them. They squeezed each other’s hands one final time before opening their eyes. They rubbed at their eyes to unblur their vision, and looked up at what had been coming towards them.

Two older boys stood before them, both clad in white, flowing dresses. They looked like angels.

The boy that stood before Chase, the older of the two, had dark, coiled hair. His body was tall and thin, leading the dress to fall over the form like a blanket of snow. He had adorned a great amount of silver jewelry, each piece encrusted with opals and quartz gemstones that all glinted and shimmered in the light.

In direct contrast to the first boy, the boy in front of Micah was paler than anything he’d ever laid eyes upon. His skin had very little pigment at all, and his curled hair was the same stark white as his dress. His eyes were an array of colours - ice blue, dull violet with flecks of a reddish pink. Unlike the first boy, this boy’s dress was somewhat tight around his heavily pregnant stomach, clearly holding a large clutch of eggs as Micah was.

The older boys couldn’t _not_ smile at each other. The younger two were _terrified_ of them! Chase was still shaking with fear when the second boy began to speak.

“Uhm, hello. We were sent to introduce ourselves to you.” He regarded both Chase and Micah as he spoke, hands behind his back and fiddling with the lace overskirt of his dress.

“I’m Cypress, and this is Cassiel.” The older boy waved, causing the tiny chains of the ringlet on his left hand to rattle in a charming, melodic sound.

Chase, though still terrified out of his mind and not at all trusting that the boys weren’t _also_ shapeshifting aliens, took initiative and began to speak on behalf of Micah.

“I-- Uhm-” His voice wavered into nothing at all. He snatched Micah’s hand and squeezed it again. Micah cleared his throat and reluctantly started up where Chase had left off.

“I’m… I’m Micah… And he’s Chase… What are-- What are you going to do with us? You’re not going to fill us up with eggs and stuff too, are you? You’re-- You’re not aliens as well, right?”

Both Cypress and Cassiel took a moment to glance over at each other in disbelief. Aliens? Really? _Them_? They’d honestly expected these two boys to be aliens - perhaps as a part of a new experiment to test them. To see that the feeling was mutual was truly outstanding and, in fact, quite laughable. When they turned back to the younger pair, they burst into a joint fit of laughter at the absurd notion. Micah tightened his own grip on Chase’s hand and he cowered within the crook of his older friend’s neck.

“ _You_ think _we’re_ aliens!? You two are so cute!” Cassiel had piped up. Either hand took to either boy’s heads, ruffling their hair while they continued to hide away from them.

“You know, we thought _you_ were aliens! After all… We were the only people here… Imagine our surprise when suddenly there are two ‘people’ waiting for us out of nowhere!” Cassiel leaned back and looked over the small boys. They’d separated from each other at last, and were no longer absolutely petrified. Cassiel perched on the cushion next to Chase while Cypress sat beside Micah. The two almost appeared like brothers with their large, egg-filled bellies.

“Anyway, I suppose you’re the new bearers… Incubators? I never really learnt the word for it. But… Judging from your stomachs, you’re _those_ . I’ll get started on making you breakfast, then. I’ll make it proper good, since it’ll probably be the last time you actually _have_ to eat. Come on then.” Cypress stood with a little bit of visible effort, taking Micah’s hand and helping him up. Cassiel took Chase’s hand and followed closely behind Cypress as they were led to a cafeteria area.

The older boys pulled out two chairs at a large table for four and tucked Chase and Micah in. Both Cassiel and Cypress went into the pantry and began working on a decently sized breakfast with two large plates and two small ones. When they’d finished preparing, they set the table and gave the younger two their food on the larger plates. They took their seats next to each other and opposite Chase and Micah, and began eating.

While he ate, Chase stared at Cassiel, just as he had been all morning. He was far too familiar to have just met him. He _knew_ him from somewhere. He squinted to gaze at each individual feature of his face. It took him far too long to figure it out in retrospect, but when the final piece slotted into all the rest, the colour drained from his face. He kicked the table in a sudden, terrible realisation, knocking over his drink in the process. Cypress leapt up at lightning speed and wiped away the mess while the other two boys stared at Chase in total bewilderment. Chase began to stutter again, but eventually landed on the sound announcement of:

“You-- Uh- You’re the- The boys that… The boys that went missing… A couple years ago… I-In the woods!” 

Both of the older boys blushed and gave small nods.

“Uhm, yes… We are…” Cypress confirmed after sitting back down. Micah had joined Chase in his gawking stare by now. Cassiel smiled sheepishly, and continued on from Cypress’ confirmation.

“Uh… We went out camping together one weekend, since there was some stupid rumour about aliens. We were going to catch them on camera, you know? Then we’d get rich because of it or whatever. It’s kind of silly thinking about it now… I mean-- I guess I know that there’s a reason why you never get any real recordings of aliens. The people who _do_ get it recorded end up going missing!” Cassiel tried and failed to stifle a laugh. It all seemed so stupid now. He got no response from the boys, so he continued.

“It feels like it was a super long time ago now… Has it really only been two years?” Chase nodded, still dumbfounded by the fact that _these_ were the two boys that had been kidnapped by aliens. The ones that had started the rumours in their school.

“Uh! Um! Ca-- Cassiel? Cassiel, what’s-- What’s it… What’s it like? H-...Here, I mean.” Micah spoke at last, fidgeting in his seat after finally expelling the question that had been caught in his throat the entire time Cassiel had been rambling.

“Uh- Do you mean, like- Do we like it?” He asked. Micah nodded. Cassiel looked over to Cypress, who nodded and went on,

“I like it a lot… It’s freeing to not have any major responsibilities, I guess? It gets… Lonely sometimes with just each other, but now that you two are here, I don’t think that’ll be a problem-” He was abruptly cut off by Chase, who raised his hand out of habit from being in school right before butting in.

“OH! What did you mean that- That after this, we won’t have to eat anymore?” Cypress took a moment to respond to all of their questioning. It was exhausting - they’d not had this much interaction with other _people_ since before they’d been taken.

“If they’re going to treat you anything like us, they’ll modify you again so that you don’t need to eat. Something about… Absorbing nutrients… Ambiently? It isn’t too bad, really...” The boys appeared puzzled. Chase spoke with an empty, stupid expression on his face,

“I dunno what that means.” He said bluntly, unable to stop a small grin cracking across his face. Cypress smiled,

“Just means that… Well- I don’t know how to put it? Like… Like a flower? With… Photosynthesis. I think you learn that in… What year are you in, seven?”

“Five!”  
“Oh my God. I-- I forgot what human children are meant to look like, I’m so sorry!” He laughed. “But… Anyway, yeah, you know what photosynthesis is? That’s basically it, but you’re not a plant.” Both of the younger boys nodded in understanding.

“You can still eat, though… It just means you don’t _need_ to. And it sort of just gets in the way.” Cassiel added. 

They all spoke some more in between eating, and when breakfast was done they returned to the living room together. Cassiel had sat down next to Micah this time, while Cypress occupied Chase so he wouldn’t feel left out. The older boy’s hand traced over Micah’s distended belly.

“You’re already quite big, aren’t you?” He whispered as to not alert the other boys. Micah shivered, the chill of Cassiel's jewelry making goosebumps rise up on his entire body. He nodded.

“How many loads are you carrying?” He pressed, squeezing the baby fat that remained. Micah squirmed at the older boy’s intimacy with his body, but gave a response anyway.

“Uhm, just two… Chase only has one… But they put more in me when I woke up at night… So I have more than him…”

“Alright… How does it feel? I birthed out four clutches last night… I can’t wait to be filled with another four.” He smirked. Micah could feel himself heating up under all the attention.

“Uh-... It felt… It felt good… What does it feel like when they come out..?” he asked meekly, trying to avoid eye contact with Cassiel and simply staring at his stomach. It was completely _flat_. There wasn’t a single trace of evidence that he’d been filled to begin with. He could feel the sunny light of his smile even without looking at him.

“It feels wonderful. I’d never felt anything as good as the first time I was carrying, and birthing is even better. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Cassiel assured, planting a gentle ghost of a kiss on the smaller boy’s cheek.

Meanwhile, Chase was throwing question after question after question at an exhausted Cypress. He didn’t particularly _like_ children: at home there had been nine other siblings _all_ younger than him to care for. As such, now being accompanied by two children around the age of his twin sisters was less than ideal. He refused to complain out loud, however. He’d probably be punished for throwing a fit at how damn unfair it was that he was now stuck with two annoying little kids after being parted from them for two long and admittedly fucking _beautiful_ years. He’d been tuning out the last few minutes of Chase’s rambling, periodically peeking over at Cassiel and Micah. Cassiel was cornering him, kissing him and chattering to him about how amazing it was to be an incubator. He wished _he_ could be the one talking about it. He was going through a throw of passion concerning breeding, and had been writing about it and _nothing_ else in his journals for the past few months.

Finally at his wit’s end, Cypress pulled Chase off the sofa and took him to the ‘cell’ belonging to him and Cassiel. It was completely furnished and made up to their likings and looked just like a normal bedroom - like one on earth rather than somewhere out in the depths of space in an alien facility. The older boy ignored each and every question that Chase threw at him, asking where they were going, if this was his room, if he liked it there, what the stuff on the pinboard was… Useless things he couldn’t care less about answering. He picked the boy up the best he could and sat him on his own side of the bed.

“Okay. You talk… A _lot_. Like it’s honestly impressive. But please, I’d really like you to be quiet for just a moment, alright?” Chase nodded, going completely silent with a finger over his lips just to accentuate how perfectly quiet he could be. Cypress smiled bemusedly.

“Nice, thank you. Okay, yeah, let’s…” He paused while he climbed onto the bed with Chase, pushing the younger boy down and straddling him. Chase looked up in total confusion.

“Um… What are you doing..?” Cypress sighed.

“Please, didn’t I tell you to be quiet? I need to… Try something.” He sat up straight so he could pull his dress off over his head. His cock laid between his legs, completely hairless and perfectly clean. Chase turned his head away, and bit his tongue so he didn’t burst out with some obscene reaction to being exposed to his body.

“Okay, Chase..? Let’s have sex. Have you ever had sex before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay, I've gotten an entire chapter of work done in just over twenty four hours so it pushes me back on updating by a few hours.  
> I hope this being a rather large chapter makes up for it.


	6. Cypress and Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypress and Chase wind up alone together, with some time on their hands to bond.

Chase gawked at Cypress. Sex? Of _ course _ he’d never had sex before! As much as his parents told him that he was a ladies’ man, he’d never so much as kissed a girl on the  _ cheek  _ before! He shook his head, stunned into silence at last. Cypress laughed,

“Well, that’s a dumb question really… Of course you have - you’ve been impregnated. But of course, I meant with another person. So that’s a no, then?” He tilted his head to the side, smiling at the boy under him. Chase shook his head again, an emphatic ‘no’. 

“Okay, so I suppose I’ll be taking you through it slowly, then. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you. I won’t let you hurt one bit.” Chase nodded, still unable to speak.

Cypress climbed off of Chase and sat by his side.

“Hmm, we might do better… Like this,” Cypress spoke while he adjusted the younger boy, flipping him onto his front and raising him up onto his hands and knees. He sat behind him and admired the magnificent rear before him.

“Wow, it’s so smooth! There’s not even like- A single insect bite anywhere on it! And-” He gave Chase a firm grope and spanked him rather gently, “God, it’s so squishy!” He couldn’t stop himself from just squeezing and squishing it in his hands: it was so plush and perfect, resisting it was impossible!

“Okay- I’m done now. Promise.” Cypress said after a while. He spread Chase’s ass cheeks apart to expose his tight asshole, running the pad of his thumb over it lightly.

“It might take a few rounds for them to get you gaped… Shouldn’t be long though. And Cassiel and I will be able to help you along, too.” He slipped his index and middle finger into Chase’s mouth.

“Suck on them for me, okay? Get them nice and wet and we can get started.” He eased his fingers in and out of Chase’s mouth and rotated them so they could be completely coated in the boy’s saliva. They had a decent amount of lubricant in the set of drawers in their room, but it was far quicker and less sticky to use plain old saliva.

Cypress pulled his fingers out once they had been completely coated, and spread Chase’s ass again. He pushed his index finger in steadily, easing it in deeper and deeper until he was down to the knuckle. He pushed it in and dragged it back out slowly each time, careful not to bring any discomfort to the young boy.

“Are you okay? I’m going to put in another now.” Cypress warned, pushing his middle finger into Chase’s asshole alongside the first. Though Chase had nodded, he let out a sudden cry. He reflexively tightened his walls around Cypress’ two fingers, and squealed even louder when they became lodged in place.

“Chase, please relax… I can’t do this if you don’t help me… Just relax yourself again, okay?” He cooed, squeezing one of his ass cheeks with his free hand. Chase nodded and made his best efforts in relaxing his muscles again.

When he was ready, Cypress finally dipped a third finger into the boy’s asshole, and spread them all out in a repetitive scissoring motion. Chase kept on whining and squirming while Cypress worked his fingers in and out, grabbing a spare pillow from the bed and holding it tightly to his body.

“You should be about ready now, I’d say. Keep still a little longer for me.”

Cypress pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the side of Chase’s thigh before spreading Chase’s ass again with both hands. He aligned his cock to his hole and began pushing in. Chase began to writhe again, trying to pull away and squeeze his asshole shut so Cypress couldn’t get in, but the older boy just held him in place. He slicked his cock with his own saliva and slipped right into Chase’s tight entrance.

At once, the small boy erupted into tears, wriggling his backside in a frantic attempt to get Cypress’ cock out of him.

“Chase, calm down, please! You’re only going to hurt yourself more if you do this, so  _ please _ just relax…” Cypress soothed, finally wrapping both hands around Chase’s hips to steady him. Chase continued to sob.

“No! No, no no! It hurts! Stop it! It really hurts! I want to stop! _ Please _ ! It hurts a lot!” In response, Cypress traced his fingers over the new handprints on Chase’s hips, making the boy lurch forward and release an involuntary giggle.

“Oh! That’s a nice surprise then, isn’t it? Are you ticklish, Chase?” Cypress asked, whispering delicately into his ear. Chase shook his head, hoping that it’d deter Cypress from tickling him any more.

But of course, Cypress saw right through it. He ran his fingers over his skin again, grazing his fingernails across the smooth surface again and again while Chase began to scream and laugh, rocking back and forth on Cypress’ cock without even noticing it. Cypress smiled and persisted with his onslaught of tickle torture, amazed to see how well the boy was beginning to take his cock ever since he’d taken his mind completely away from it. He’d loosened up, too! It was perfect.

Suddenly, amidst the endless tickling, Cypress truly struck gold. Or, Chase’s prostate rather. The boy shrieked; his legs kicking out and toes curling; his face quickly falling under a heavy, red blush.

“Ah- There, there we go. It should start feeling a  _ lot  _ better now that I know where your little button is!” Cypress explained in an excited whisper into the boy’s ear. Chase had realised it was the same feeling as the one from last night when he and Micah had been filled up with those eggs. It was a sharp, shooting pleasure that warped inside his abdomen and ebbed its way up his chest and through each vein, fizzling out through his tiptoes and fingertips. Each time Cypress thrusted into him, the flame was reignited. Again and again, over and over, leaving him hot and bothered and begging the older boy for more.

It took some time, but Cypress soon had a steady rhythm going. He would draw his cock out steadily, almost to the point where he was completely backed out of Chase, then would slam it back in all at once with a resounding slap of flesh against flesh. Chase would make some noise each time: a cry or a moan, a gasp or a warped plea for Cypress to go  _ deeper _ into him. The head of his cock was jostling the egg-filled pouch with every thrust, bottoming out somewhere in the small boy’s colon and providing him with an endless stream of mind-numbing pleasure.

Cypress’ hands weighed down on the bed either side of Chase’s head, leaving Chase to discreetly take hold of them.

“Does it feel good, Chase?” Cypress whispered, an obvious note of strain in his voice. Chase nodded, but could hardly manage a coherent sentence.

“Please- Please, good-- Good, mm… More…” The obvious desperation in his voice made Cypress smile.

“Okay, I’ll give you more.” He kissed the boy’s neck as a farewell to their intimacy before straightening up and taking Chase’s bony hips in his hands.

In one swift motion, Cypress very nearly pulled out, and almost immediately rammed his cock deep into Chase as far as it could go. He began to work at a vicious pace, digging his long, powder-pink-painted nails into the soft flesh of the smaller boy’s hips. It felt wonderful to be on top again, and he was somewhat afraid he’d get a bit carried away in the pleasure of it all. It felt so damn  _ good _ to fuck something - something that wasn’t a slimy tentacle, that was - at last. Cassiel seldom let him be on top since he “got carried away” as he would say. Fair enough…

Chase was crying under the older boy; tears cascading down his face like a waterfall; sticking stray blonde hairs to the blushing visage and sobbing with each new assault to his tiny body. Cypress’ movements were growing frantic as he pushed on closer to his climax, each with more ferocity behind it than the last.

"Want...Want to hold my hand...?" Cypress leant down to whisper. Chase nodded, releasing an involuntary sob in the process. Cypress slipped his left hand down to Chase's and lightly took it.

In the passing seconds, the grip became tighter and came closer to crushing Chase’s delicate little hand. Though he gave soft whimpers, he didn’t complain about it: there was something comforting about it that he’d hate to lose. Cypress didn’t let up either. Rather, he squeezed tighter, inching closer and closer to his impending orgasm with each and every thrust.

At long last, Cypress hit his climax and his seed quickly overflowed inside of Chase’s tight ass. The younger boy squirmed and moaned in pleasurable discomfort, his swelling abdomen not at all accustomed to the new feeling. His insides groaned and gurgled under the new pressure, and he wriggled under Cypress, trying to get his cock out of him as fast as he could. Cypress released a deep,  _ very  _ pleased sigh and ruffled Chase’s hair.

“It’s okay, I’ll pull out in just a second. Calm down.” He took Chase’s hips again to hold him steady while he dragged his cock out, taking a long string of cum with it and connecting the two. He broke it off with his finger and slipped it into Chase’s mouth.

At once, Chase recoiled and spat out whatever had entered his mouth. Cypress couldn’t manage to suppress the grin that spread from ear to ear like wildfire.

“How does it taste?” He asked, taking a tissue and holding it up to Chase’s puckered hole to stop it from leaking onto the bed.

“I-It was disgusting! What was that!?” He spat, biting his tongue to fill it with saliva so he could wash away the taste on his tongue.

“My cum, that’s all. You’ll get used to it. I promise.” Cypress said, rubbing Chase’s back and wiping his saliva-dripping mouth with a clean tissue before disposing of both.

“Let’s take care of you now, should we?” Cypress sat up properly at last and faced Chase. Chase cocked his head to the side and gave a puzzled look.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, since you’ve already made me cum, I should make you cum in return, right? Do you know what I mean?” Cypress asked, a hopeful but expectantly disappointed look on his own face. Chase shook his head.

“Oh, okay, well. Here’s a question: have you ever masturbated before? Played with yourself, I mean. Have you ever done that?” 

“Uh-...” Chase paused and looked away, twiddling his thumbs around one another. His face had gone bright red. Nervously, he nodded.

“Yeah? Come on, you don’t need to be ashamed. Especially not after what we just did. Silly boy. Anyway… Let’s see what we can do.”

Cypress lifted Chase up onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around his waist. His hair smelt like baby shampoo when he leant in to smell it. Freshly washed.

“Wow, you smell lovely!” He gave a laugh, and held Chase closer to him so he could better take in the scent. Chase laughed awkwardly.

“Uh- Um- Thanks..?”

Sighing and gently kissing the back of Chase’s neck, Cypress dismissed the awkwardness of the situation and took the boy’s small cock in his hand. He slicked two fingers with his own saliva and pushed them back into Chase’s ass while the hand around his cock began to work its way up and down the shaft. It was soon completely hard and twitching with sensitivity. Chase squirmed atop the older boy’s lap, letting out infantile coos as he was handled.

“How does it feel?” Cypress hissed out in a husky whisper, planting another soft kiss upon his neck.

“It feels good… Please, um, please… Go faster…” Chase pleaded quietly, easing his whole body back against Cypress’ for support. Cypress nodded and picked up the pace, stroking Chase’s dick from the base to the head in swift and small movements.

All the while, Chase writhed in Cypress’ lap, pushing his fingers deeper into him and grinding them against his wonderful little spot again and again until he couldn’t take the mind-melting pleasure and worked himself up to an unexpected yet overwhelming orgasm. His ass tightened around Cypress’ fingers and his cock twitched as it leaked with his precious fluids.

“Aw, did you like that?” Cypress cooed into the younger boy’s ear, slowly pulling his fingers out and wiping away the cum on Chase’s penis and licking his hand clean of it. Chase nodded, still too out of breath to speak just yet.

“I should’ve saved some for you… I have a tendency to get a little greedy, though… So you can’t blame me really. Especially when it's _that_ delicious.” Cypress’ praise left Chase blushing, and all he could do was giggle in response.

“You look all tired out… We’ll see how my Cassiel and your Micah are doing, then we’ll probably all get the chance for a shower.” Cypress said, plucking Chase from his lap and leaving the boy on the bed while he washed his hands at the sink in the en suite. After returning, he slipped his dress back on and sat back on the bed with Chase.

“Hm… Let’s rest for a little bit. We can tell each other about ourselves. Not that you really need to be prompted to talk, but…” Cypress trailed off, smiling as he stroked his hands through Chase’s dirty blonde hair. Chase eased into the gentle embrace Cypress had cornered him into, and they spoke to one another for a short while.

Meanwhile in the living room, Cassiel and Micah were having some fun of their own design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this perhaps every two days if possible. I've been working myself to the bone trying to get all the chapters done and it's already burning me out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	7. Cassiel and Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cypress and Chase leave the others alone in the living room, Cassiel and Micah get settled in together.

Cassiel turned to watch Cypress pull Chase from the sofa and down the hall to their room. Once the smaller boy's voice and their footsteps trailed off into the distance, he returned his attention to Micah, who was still madly blushing and shaking beneath him.

"Looks like we're alone together now… I wonder what they're going to do. Oh well. I know what we're going to do." Cassiel leaned down again, dotting Micah's skin from his collarbone to his forehead with gentle kisses. Micah peered up at the older boy on top of him in confusion.  
"What are we… What are we going to do…?"

Cassiel's face lit up and he began to laugh. He was just too cute!  
"Oh my God, you're adorable! Please, please, okay, please- You're so cute." He gathered Micah in his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing him all over while he giggled.  
"Ah- Anyway, yeah… We're going to have sex. Is that alright?" He asked, tilting the boy's chin up and gazing eye to eye with him. Micah couldn't speak, only stutter and let out incoherent whimpers of disjointed words. Cassiel gave a sympathetic smile and tilted his head to the side. Micah nodded. He didn't quite know what sex was, yet he was quickly becoming flushed at the idea of having it with Cassiel.  
"That's a good boy."

Cassiel sat up and slipped his dress off over his head, remaining fully adorned with his glimmering, silver jewelry.  
"You-... You look like an angel…" Micah whispered, unable to take his eyes off of Cassiel's body, marvelling at the perfectly sculpted form while he folded the dress up and placed it beside them.

At the younger boy's comment, Cassiel blushed and laughed it off.   
"Do I? Well, I suppose my name is derived from the… Angel of temperance, I think…" He had shut his eyes to recall the name and its significance, only to find Micah all but on top of him.  
"O-Oh! Like being on top, do you?" He laughed, "I don't really know how that'd work. You're quite small down there… Sorry." He reached down and took Micah's soft little cocklet in his hand.  
"This is… This is adorable." He rolled the pad of his thumb over the tip of Micah's penis before letting go.

He set the boy down on the sofa and got to his knees before him. He pushed his legs apart and ran his bejeweled fingers down his inner thighs.  
"You're just so pretty… All over…" He whispered, laying his head upon the boy's pillowy left thigh.

Micah hesitantly pushed his fingers into the loose coils of Cassiel's hair and stroked it like he would for an animal.  
"You'll put me to sleep if you keep doing that." Cassiel said, but didn't object to it. He began to stroke Micah's cock again, just enough to get it hard before he slipped it into his mouth all at once.

Right away, Micah began to whine and squirm, squeezing Cassiel's curls in a white-knuckled grip and tugging on it. Cassiel gripped Micah's thigh gently, indicating for him to ease off. Micah complied and released Cassiel's hair from his hold. He quickly made peace with resting his hand atop his head and stroking his fingers over the curls in a soothing manner. Cassiel pulled back and licked the full length of Micah’s cock, getting it completely wet before returning it to his mouth and sucking on the head meekly. On occasion, he’d press the tip of his tongue against the tiny slit of an entrance to Micah’s urethra. Every time he did, the boy would hiss and squirm in pleasure, tightening his hold on Cassiel's hair again and again despite the older boy’s reprimands. 

“Uhmm… Please… Don’t- Uhm, don’t do that…~” Micah pleaded, his voice wavering and trailing off into an incoherent whine. Though reluctantly, Cassiel soon pulled back to reposition his tongue against the shaft of Micah’s cocklet and licked at it eagerly. He slipped his hand beneath his crotch and cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly and running his thumb along the seam of his scrotum. Micah’s started squirming again, his little legs twitching and feet kicking while Cassiel handled them.

Before long, Micah could feel himself growing uncomfortable and flustered sitting back on the sofa; The fabric irritated his sweaty, bare skin and left an odd, prickly sensation all over his back and butt. He bucked his hips up to get away from it, thrusting his penis into Cassiel’s unexpecting mouth. Cassiel was taken aback but didn’t complain. He took the opportunity to deepthroat him the best he could, grabbing at his hips in both hands and unfortunately abandoning the boy’s sensitive balls in the process. He held him steady with his index fingers pressed into his back to keep it arched. He sucked harder, spurred on by each and every delighted sound Micah released for him.

“No, no, please- I-- I’m gonna wee myself!” Micah squealed, his own hands working their ways down to his hips to grab at Cassiel’s. The older boy didn’t relent of course. He only pushed on further, eager to the point of desperation to rid him of his innocence and make him cum for him. He moved his hands down to the boy’s pert ass, groping it as he forced his hips to buck again and again, driving him closer and closer to his unwilling orgasm.

With one final scream, Micah released his load straight into Cassiel’s throat. Cassiel released him, and without his support, Micah dropped back down onto the cushioning of the sofa. He clamped his legs shut right away, his face red and a state with tears forming in his puffy eyes.  
“I’m sorryyy! I’m so sorry for weeing i-in your mouthhhh!!” Micah cried out, covering over his face as he sobbed.

Cassiel wiped the corners of his drooling mouth clean and sat back up on the sofa with Micah. He pulled him up into his lap and embraced him in the right corner of the large couch, holding him close and cooing to him like a mother to her child.  
“Shhh, shh, it’s alright, Micah. You didn’t pee, I promise. Please don’t cry, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong…” He soothed, kissing the boy’s cheeks again and again until his lips were chapped.

In the end, Micah had cried himself out - but not without making it so that he’d given himself a migraine first. Cassiel sighed softly to himself, and walked the stumbling, weeping boy over to a close-by washroom and wiped his face with a cool, damp flannel.  
“Come on now, you’ve gotten yourself all hot and bothered… And over nothing, silly boy!” Cassiel laughed to himself. He crouched down and hugged Micah yet again, rubbing his back to calm his shuddering body.

They returned to the living room together and sat back down on the sofa. Cassiel sat facing Micah this time, with a soft, sympathetic smile upon his face while Micah wept out the last few tears.  
“Alright, so I suppose you don’t know what cum is, then. I should teach you, in that case. That’ll be fun.” He said, half to himself. Micah looked up at the older boy in confusion, then looked down to his crotch when he spread his legs.  
“Come over here for me, so that you’re sitting between my legs.” Cassiel explained, parting his legs further still to make way for the younger boy coming to sit between them.

“Hm… Okay, I want you to get it hard for me. Wrap your hand around it like this,” He took Micah’s hands and wrapped it around his flaccid cock, shifting it up and down in slow, repetitive motions by guiding his wrist. When he let go, Micah kept on going. He leant in eagerly, watching it harden and finally wrapping his second hand around it when it was completely stiff.  
“Good boy… Just… Keep going like that for me, babe…” Cassiel whispered, leaning back on his palms and admiring how Micah’s pale hands stroked him so masterfully. It was like he was used to it just from those five seconds of demonstration! It was far less awkward than he’d been expecting, and rather pleasurable. His little hands were so very soft and gentle with him… It felt amazing. He let out a deep, pleasant sigh and watched Micah’s hands work and the way his foreskin pushed up over the head of his cock. He always thought it looked like a softshell turtle - it made him laugh.

Micah cautiously took Cassiel's balls and gave a light tug, squeezing them and massaging them in his palm while tracing his fingers down them as Cassiel had done with his. Cassiel couldn’t help but look on in absolute captivation. He’d taken on literally every part of what he’d shown him, and he hadn’t even asked for it! He leaned in and pet the boy’s hair, encouraging him to keep on going.

Brushing off Cassiel’s hand, Micah leant down and hesitantly licked one long, straight length up the older boy’s cock with the tip of his tongue. Cassiel jolted, doubling over in shock and unexpected pleasure. He hissed out a cuss, covering his mouth with the hand no longer supporting his body. Micah pulled back and looked up at Cassiel for approval. At once, he nodded and whispered out a small plea for him to carry on.

After gathering enough saliva in his mouth to completely wet his tongue, Micah licked his lips and wrapped them around Cassiel’s cock. He curiously sucked on the head, slipping the tip of his tongue beneath the pulled back foreskin and soaking it all in his drool. Cassiel’s hand dropped down behind him again, letting his soft moans pass his lips freely for once. Micah pushed himself further down onto the older boy’s cock, falling short of the halfway mark by just a few centimetres before he gagged and threw his head back up. He gasped and panted, making terrified little “hic” sounds while he spluttered and choked, wiping tears from his watery eyes.

Cassiel sat up properly and took Micah’s hands, pulling him into another hug.  
“No, no, it’s okay, it’s okay!” He insisted, wiping the tears and drool from the smaller boy’s face. Micah pulled back, his face red again. Cassiel gave a smile to the pitiful boy, rubbing his arm while he gazed at him.  
“It’s alright, we can stop now, okay, Micah? We can stop.” He assured. Micah shook his head, refusing to meet the older boy’s eyes. Cassiel stared at Micah in pure confusion.  
“No?” He pressed. Micah shook his head again.  
“I- I don’t want to stop… I want to… Make you feel good…” The boy whined out, looking awfully distressed. Cassiel sighed and sat back again.  
“Alright, but… Can I at least give you some tips…? Micah nodded. Cassiel put up his hand and clenched it into a fist with his thumb tucked within it.  
“Do this when you do it. And try to breathe in through your nose. It’ll make it so you don’t gag. Okay?” His advice was met by another nod from the boy before he got back into position.

Micah, now following the tips Cassiel had given him, replaced himself with one hand around the base of the older boy’s cock and his lips around the head, sucking on it meekly.  
“There we go… Good boy.” He soothed, leaning in and staying there so he could root his hand into Micah’s hair and provide him comfort when needed. Micah squeezed his eyes shut and slid his head down further, this time taking the full half of Cassiel’s length.  
“You don’t need to rush…” Cassiel spoke with a smile, stroking Micah’s hair. Micah, still breathing calmly through his nose, pushed deeper. His eyes pricked with tears, spilling over freely against his rosy cheeks. Cassiel wiped them away with care before once again entangling his fingers within the boy’s hair.  
“It’s okay. You can do it, Micah…”

Micah eased himself further and further down until there was no space on Cassiel’s penis left for his hand to grasp. Cassiel was stunned by the pleasure, reeling, tugging on Micah’s hair out of impulse - much to the younger boy’s distress - and panting like an animal in heat. Against his better judgement, he bucked his hips ever so slightly. Micah’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, stifled by Cassiel’s cock wedged against his windpipe. He gagged again, breaking free from the older boy’s gentle grip on his head and throwing himself into a sitting position yet again. He was already crying again by the time Cassiel could sit himself up and pull him into yet another hug.

Like the last two times, Cassiel soothed Micah the best he could, rubbing his back and patting it in a maternal fashion when he coughed and sputtered up saliva and pre-cum.  
“Right, I… Don’t think we should keep going with this, Micah. It feels wrong to make you keep going… Let’s stop here. Alright? We can try again some other time.” Cassiel spoke between the hushed sobs and hics coming from the younger boy. Micah gave a reluctant nod in response, and leaned into Cassiel.

Before long, Micah’s crying had settled and, though it persisted, it had become far more subdued and quiet. Cassiel had held him the entire time, hushing him, assuring him that everything was okay and not to worry. They could try again sometime. Micah could feel the headache returning and the exhaustion from crying hitting him all at once in a great crescendo of lethargy. In the arms of the older boy, he whispered quietly,  
“I have a headache…”

Soon enough, Cassiel was up and retrieving a cold, damp flannel to place over Micah’s forehead. A magical remedy. He wasn’t sure whether they were meant to stay in the living room or if they were allowed to roam since it was their first day, but he took the small boy to the cell he shared with Chase anyway, and laid him down in the bed.  
“Try and get some sleep, alright Micah? I don’t really know if there is any stuff like Ibuprofen or Paracetamol here, but… Sleep is the best medicine, as they say.” He said with a smile, tucking the boy in and turning off the lamp on his side of the bed. He placed the damp flannel over his forehead and sat beside him until he drifted to sleep.

Cassiel returned to the living room alone, picking his dress back up and letting it fall over his body with angelic grace. He loved how it just… slipped over his form. He’d missed it when he was carrying his eggs, but the payoff that birthing brought him was far too great to pass up - not that he really had a choice.

After a few minutes into Cassiel having turned on the television to find something to watch, Cypress returned with a shaky-legged, giggling Chase being playfully frog-marched to the sofa. Cypress sat down, bringing Chase with him. Both were laughing, Cypress wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing up the left side of his neck.

“This one wants to try it out with you next, Cassiel~” Cypress cooed, offering his older friend a teasing grin. Cassiel switched the television off, waiting for Cypress to humour him on what he meant by that.  
“Come on then… Tell me already. Your stupid little games make me angry, Cy.” He warned and turned sly eyes to the younger of the two.  
“I’m sure you know what we’ve been doing. And I know what you’ve been doing. I told Chase about it, too! He was suuuuper jealous.” Cypress put the boy on his lap down and leant across to Cassiel, grinning from ear to ear and poking him to get a reaction. Cassiel raised an eyebrow - something he’d gotten particularly good at after being lifelong friends with Cypress (and his eyebrow-raising-annoyingness).  
“Chase wants us to have a threesome, basically.” Cypress announced blankly, sitting back in his place as though he hadn’t just been poking and prodding at Cassiel like a hyperactive child. Cassiel nodded.

“Alright. I’ve put Micah to bed, got a headache. Anyway, let’s do this I suppose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue... I wanted to wait until chapter eight was done so I didn't fall behind on my writing. I may do this in the future.


	8. Chapter Eight - Cypress, Cassiel and Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Micah has gone off for a little sleep, Cypress and Cassiel decide to see how Chase fares against their combined horniness and obsession with destroying literally anything they touch.  
> It's a curse, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! back from that impromptu hiatus, didn't mean to give up for that long but i'm back!  
> i'll try to keep working on this story but it can get hard sometimes, so please be patient <3

"Has he tried sucking you off yet, Cy?" Cassiel asked, watching Cypress grab a bottle of lubricant from the drawer beside the sofa and preparing the smallest boy with some of its contents. Cypress thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No. What did you do with Chase's friend though? Pound him so hard he got a headache?" He jeered with a big grin on his face. Cassiel sighed.

"No, I didn't… You really are vulgar, aren't you? We just took it slowly."

"So hand stuff.”

"Mouth stuff." Cassiel corrected. Cypress was pleasantly surprised by this response. Cassiel wasn’t really one for “mouth stuff”: their  _ quickies  _ usually involved handjobs or humping and that was. Blowjobs were almost completely unheard of between the two older boys.

"How far did you go?" Cypress asked while lifting Chase's hips before dropping him onto his cock, leaving the younger boy trembling and in dizzied delight when the older boy struck his prostate.

"I think I must have given him his first orgasm, started crying because he thought he'd wet himself. He was  _ really  _ cute. God, I wish you could’ve seen him. I would’ve recorded it if I had the camera with me." Cassiel leaned in close to Chase, kissing his lips and waving his little hands in his own while he reminisced upon his time with Micah.

Cypress exchanged a knowing glance with his best friend. He kissed Chase's neck, and Cassiel's kissed his lips. They played at alternating little kisses over the boy's body. Cypress craned his head to the side and kissed Chase's left cheek, whereas Cassiel kissed the right. Again and again until Chase felt that the raging blush upon his face was sure to explore and he began to struggle and squeal in terrified joy.

"Cutie." Both older boys said, followed by a shared, "Jinx!" Cassiel leant in, giggling, and stole a kiss from Cypress' wonderfully soft lips.

Cypress exchanged a knowing glance with his best friend. While Cassiel kissed the little boy’s lips, Cypress took to kissing his unblemished neck. They played at kissing the boy all over until Chase felt that the blush growing upon his face was just about ready to make his head explode, at which point he was letting out shrill squeals with each nip and smooch. The older boys eventually pulled away, uttering their words of praise to the boy they’d quickly dominated. They sat back for a moment, exchanging words with each other while Chase wiped the saliva and faint marks of Cassiel’s peach lipstick from his face.

"So then, are you taking his mouth?" Cassiel queried to his friend, slipping his fingers into Chase's mouth and tugging on it so it came open. That was a no-brainer. Of  _ course  _ he did.

“Of  _ course  _ I am. But you never finished with Micah, right? Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah sure, I don’t mind all that much. Is that alright with you?” Cassiel regarded Chase, to which Chase gave an accepting hum amidst the needy moans that escaped him each time Cypress bounced him on his cock.

Cassiel lifted the boy off of Cypress’ cock, taking a seat on a pile of cushions that’d bring them eye-level to Cypress’ crotch once Cassiel slid Chase onto his cock. The action earned a squeaky moan from the boy as he was dropped onto the other boy’s, slightly bigger, cock. It felt amazing! The moment it slipped in, it reached the “button” Cypress had been talking about and his mouth started to water.

“So,” Cypress started, stroking his cock to maintain its hardness while he spoke to Chase. “Do you know how to do it?” Chase nodded: an emphatic and overly enthusiastic  _ yes _ . The two older boys shared a look that screamed  _ “Total bullshit”.  _ Regardless of their skepticism, Cassiel held Chase’s head in place while Cypress slotted his cock into the boy’s awaiting mouth.

At first, it seemed to have been just fine. However, this state of being "fine" completely fell apart when Chase began to suck the older boy's cock like he was trying to suck it straight out of him. Cypress pulled away, already displeased. Cassiel began to properly thrust into Chase now, holding his hips to maintain control over the majority of his body.

"Alright, uh, not quite. But I expected that." Cypress got onto his knees, looking up at Chase.

"I'll do it on you first, then you can try it on me. Just focus on how I do it." He licked his lips and slid Chase’s perfect little cocklet right into his mouth. Chase rocked back in an attempt to get away from the invasive pleasure, driving Cassiel deeper into him and making him squirm. Cypress pressed down on his thighs while Cassiel squeezed the boy’s hips to cease the constant writhing.

Cypress went through the same motions with Chase as Cassiel had done with Micah. He was gentle, trying to avoid alarming Chase but a little worried he wasn’t picking up what he was trying to show him. He went to great lengths to make his attempts clear: he didn’t really want to just tell the boy exactly what to do.  _ Some  _ exploration would be fun, after all. Once he was pretty sure that Chase would have gotten it all worked out, Cypress pulled back slowly, locking eyes with the boy yet again.

“There, think you can do it now?” Chase nodded, still huffing and cooing with every movement Cassiel made, rutting his cock against his prostate with an increasing ferocity.

Cypress got back to his feet and pried the smaller boy's slack jaw open to slot his cock into it. This time, it was… Marginally better. Not completely, but it was a step-up from how he'd been going before. His teeth grazed over the shaft almost constantly, making Cypress jerk in sheer  _ terror _ with each occurrence of it.

“Don’t use your teeth, alright?” Cassiel said, tilting Chase’s head so that he could kiss his neck. A tiny whimper escaped Chase’s throat, buzzing around the length of Cypress’ dick and shooting chills up the older boy’s spine.

“It hurts,  _ there  _ especially. So try not to do that again…” Cassiel’s voice trailed off into little kisses as Chase hummed in acceptance of the oldest boy’s reprimand. The action sent even more of the delightful vibrating sensations up and down Cypress’ penis and made him rock his hips forwards. Chase jolted but didn’t gag, having lost his reflex a few years ago following a tonsillectomy. Cypress made a discreet glance to Cassiel, silently begging for permission to throat-fuck the boy. Cassiel gave it some thought, then nodded.

Cypress took the back of Chase’s head in both hands and drew his cock out from the boy’s mouth for a moment.

“...I’ll try something out. Squeeze Cass’s hand if you need me to stop, and he’ll tell me. Alright? It’ll be good. Promise.” Chase nodded with uncertainty. He was panting from all the exertion against his little body. Cassiel placed a hand in the youngest boy’s lap and waited for him to hold it before giving a nod to Cypress.

Cypress adjusted his hips and drove his cock down into Chase's throat. The boy managed a muted shriek, giving Cassiel’s hand a weak squeeze that wasn’t at all registered by the older boy. The two older boys continued to fuck Chase with increasing recklessness and ferocity, working themselves into a rhythm. When Cypress pulled back out, Cassiel would thrust into the boy and vice versa. Chase was already growing exhausted, limply holding Cassiel’s hand but not quite ready to squeeze it lest he came across as weak or pitiful for needing to stop. Cypress rooted his hands within his hair, using it as a handle to pull him off his cock whenever he pleased. Each moan that got caught in Chase’s stifled throat was trapped behind his lips forever, his chest puffing out with breathlessness, unable to exhale for even a moment as the two older boys abused him with very little regard for his comfort or safety.

By the time the older boys had started up a rhythm, Cypress was fast-approaching his orgasm. Maintaining their set pace was becoming harder and harder by the second. He grabbed the sides of the boy’s head and rammed his cock deeper into his throat. Chase was starting to tear up, his cheeks red-hot and lungs burning. He squeezed Cassiel’s hand tightly, frantically shaking it to make a point out of it.

“I know, love. Just-... A little longer and it’ll be done, please- Hold on just a little bit more…” Cassiel assured, returning the squeeze before he let go of Chase’s hand entirely. This time, both hands had moved to his hips with a near-death grip digging into the soft flesh until Chase could no longer hold back the tears. They cascaded down his flushed cheeks without warning, running down the shapes of Cypress’ thumbs that pressed against the bottoms of his eye sockets. The older boy had been readily awaiting this moment and wiped them away the second they met his hands.

“I- I know, I know, please just- God, you’re too fffucking good, Chase!” His voice reached a crescendo along with the peak of his pleasure. His cum filled Chase’s throat immediately. He pulled out right away, dropping down to his knees, still in an orgasmic haze, and taking Chase’s pitiful cock in his hands to jerk it off desperately. Chase started to squeal and writhe all over again, wriggling and rolling his hips and sobbing all whilst panting and trying to catch his breath. The taste of Cypress’ semen burnt in the bottom of his throat, like a pain relief pill that had gotten stuck there and wouldn’t dissolve no matter how much saliva he flushed down after it.

Every time Chase squirmed, it rutted Cassiel’s cock deeper into him, bringing both of the involved boys closer to their orgasms with each passing moment. Cassiel sped right up without warning, quickly approaching his climax. He pounded into the boy one final time before reaching his orgasm. It was nowhere near as good as the first, but it still left him breathless and euphoric regardless. He drew his cock out of the boy at last and wiped his tears away again and again, hushing him and kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck on occasion. Cypress continued to stroke his cocklet, bringing Chase to a painful and exhausting orgasm shortly after the older two had finished.

Chase soon fell back into Cassiel’s arms, still crying even after the two had stopped touching him. Cypress pulled the two other boys up onto the sofa and sat Chase between them.

“What’s wrong, Chase? Why’re you still crying?” He asked with a nervous laugh. Chase’s face turned bright red, and he let out a soft whimper. Cypress looked to Cassiel and flashed an awkward smile at him. They both leaned in and held Chase, both rubbing his back and hushing him. They knew they’d gone too far, but admittedly, it was  _ terribly fun _ .

In the end, the crying ceased and Chase was half-asleep in the older boys’ arms. As painfully awkward as this was, Cypress and Cassiel had decided that keeping still was the least they could do.

***

Right as they were finally getting used to the ache in their backs from the awkward position, the beasts returned. They’d assumed the forms of two older men this time. Usually, they appeared to them as their fathers. But this time, neither of them recognised the two standing in front of them. Chase, however, seemed to cower and hide his little body from the men. Both assumed that it must've been someone the youngest boy knew, as it appeared that they had an awkward affinity for shifting into the forms of people they'd been close to on earth.    
  
“Where is the small one?” One man asked, his voice reverberating around the heads of all three boys. Cypress took a good look at the man. He had blonde hair with greying streaks and a scruffy beard. He looked quite a bit like Chase. Cassiel took half the time to take in the man’s looks and identify him as  _ probably-Chase’s-dad-or-something-like-that _ , Cypress still trying to process the form when he gave a response.

“He had a headache so I took him to his cell, Sir.” It smiled at Cassiel’s reply and nodded in understanding.

“Bring him here. We will need them both.” The other man, slightly older in appearance with mousy brown hair, ordered. Cassiel slipped his dress back on and stood to leave.

He returned with Micah not long after, half asleep but relieved of his migraine, walking slightly behind him. His bleary eyes teared up upon seeing the older of the two men. He wanted so badly to just run up and hug him and beg him to take him back home. But he knew that he couldn’t. That wasn’t his father. And never would be. He clung to Cassiel’s arm, turning away so he couldn’t see the imposter.

The false father to Micah took his son from the oldest boy and held him against its body. Chase had long since been lifted into the arms of his own fake-father, and seemed endlessly more at ease than Micah did. Micah was blatantly uncomfortable, and squirmed helplessly in the man's clutch as he held him tight.

"We will be taking them for a while." Chase's father spoke exclusively to the two older boys in the room, giving them a knowing glance while the other beast soothed the cooing Micah with gentle words and pats on the back.

  
Cassiel and Cypress both gave an understanding nod and got a little closer together on the sofa while the new boys were carried off. Their best guess was shared - they'd probably be fixed when they came back. Which was an  _ incredible  _ relief: they  _ hated  _ cooking and baking. Especially for other people. Less time spent cooking and eating meant more time getting filled up with eggs and mating and snuggling and all the other stupid things that they adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im so sorry for that hiatus! honestly, up until today i was considering orphaning this work and abandoning it all together.  
> but honestly? i like writing this. i like the characters and i think the dynamic that cypress and cassiel share has a lot of potential. same with chase and micah, too!
> 
> not really sure when i'll be posting my next chapter, but in the mean-time, i hope you have enjoyed this one.


End file.
